powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joanna Silverman
"Though it's like the planet or God himself wants us to remember how we must keep going despite such destruction." ''- Joanna Silverman'' Joanna Elizabeth Silverman is an openly lesbian reporter for Angel Grove News Network, best friend to her fellow reporter Maria and Beverly's lover. She is also the daughter of the US Secretary of Defense, Anthony Silverman, who disapproves his daughter's relationship with Beverly. Biography Pre-Power Rangers: Rebirth Joanna was born in Mariner Bay on August 24, 1986. She comes from a family of two brothers and one sister, with her being the youngest child of the four. Joanna had always wanted to be a reporter since her childhood and follow in her mother's footsteps and also had a close relationship with her father. While in high school, Joanna was the school paper's editor in chief. She then went to Princeton after graduating from high school and there she met Maria who also went to study journalism. One night after a breakup with her boyfriend, she and a friend named Elaine were watching The L Word. That's when she felt curious when she kissed Elaine and then took it to the next step. After graduating from college, Joanna and Maria moved to Angel Grove to work for AGNN and became roommates. Maria dreamt of becoming an anchor, while Joanna loved her job as a reporter talking to people, celebrities and government officials and also covered the crime scenes, elections and science fairs. She represented AGNN during the 2009 Academy Awards and she dated her last boyfriend after two previous romances. In 2015, a few days before the war, Joanna realized that she was a lesbian and was about to tell her boyfriend. However, her ex-boyfriend revealed to her that he knew what she was and he still loved her. The two shared one last kiss before breaking up. Joanna then came out to her co-workers and she was immediately accepted. Her ex-boyfriend then met a woman out in the street and they started talking as Joanna saw him from a window and smiled. It was not long before the war began and her ex-boyfriend was killed by Malastarian forces. She and Maria were covering the events of the war and were nearly killed until saved by Staff Sergeant Mason. Upon meeting, she all of a sudden fell in love with Beverly. A year later after the war, Joanna and Beverly started dating and what seemed in a heartbeat, they fell in love. When Joanna introduced Beverly to her father Anthony, he was not very approving, much to her sadness and utter displeasure. However, her brothers, mother and sister still loved and supported her. Three years after the war, Joanna and Maria decided to go to the Dominican Republic in order to expose a brutal crime lord despite the protests of their boss and Beverly. They disguise themselves as prostitutes by going into his territory in order to blend in with the crowd. Luckily, the find an undercover Global Army agent who gives them information on Alejandro Rojas. Once they are given the info, they quickly escape back to the United States in order to expose him, which they finally succeed. This stunt nearly gets them fired for venturing into dangerous territory to get a story, but then they are credited for their courage. Beverly arrived furious at her lover for being reckless, starting a discussion that nearly cost their relationship. But the two end up making up at once. Joanna and Maria are then promoted to higher positions and for that they begin a documentary of rememberance to the war. Power Rangers: Rebirth As Maria became AGNN's youngest CEO, Joanna became the executive director and wrote short but successful children's books. Four years later, Joanna and Maria arrived in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, where she met Beverly and the two reunited with a kiss and hug. Beverly and Joanna headed to Las Terrenas, Samana for a retreat in order to spend time with one another, and that night when Beverly proposed, she joyfully in tears said yes. But at the same time she was worried her father will not accept this marriage, but Beverly being so humble said that he'll slowly learn and cannot be rushed. It was not long when Malastarian forces led by Deathowl broke into the villa and attacked the two. Deathowl took her hostage and threatened Beverly with killing Joanna if she did not surrender. When Deathowl released her, she ran to Beverly but was shot from behind and then the sadistic assassin killed her. But her engagement ring became Beverly's morpher as means to being with her in spirit forever. Beverly and Anthony later visited Joanna's grave and the two made amends as he asked Beverly if he would rather see his daughter a lesbian and alive or dead and gone, much to her surprise he prefers the former. Despite his disapproval, he preferred her alive and being clear how happy Beverly made her. Power Rangers Rebirth: End of Days Coming soon Trivia * Giancarlos Calderon had stated that in the sequel she will return not only in flashbacks but also be back from the dead as a revenant. * Giancarlos had doubts of creating LGBT characters, but then he decided to create a bisexual female red ranger having a lesbian lover. * The date of Joanna's birth is a reference to a girl Giancarlos was friends with and had a crush on back in high school. Only difference is that his crush was a straight woman and Joanna is not. * Giancarlos was originally going to name Joanna, Elizabeth. Category:Allies Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Civilians Category:Lesbian Rangers Category:Female White Ranger Category:Evil Ranger Category:White Ranger